Evelina Cullen
This roleplay character belongs to [http://tumblrroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chessiemay Francesca] and is coming soon Evelina Cullen (born on September 15, 1638) is a [http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire vampire] and a member of the [http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Olympic_coven Olympic Coven]. She is the biological sister of [http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Carlisle Carlisle Cullen], the sister-in-law of [http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Esme_Cullen Esme Cullen] and the adoptive aunt to [http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Alice_Cullen Alice] and [http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Jasper_Hale Jasper Hale] as well as [http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Edward_Cullen Edward], Rosalie and [http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Emmett_Cullen Emmett Cullen]. In Breaking Dawn, Evelina becomes the aunt-in-law to [http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Bella_Cullen Isabella Swan] and the adoptive great aunt to [http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Renesmee_Cullen Renesmee Cullen]. In Twilight, Evelina is at first wary of her nephew's fascination with Bella Swan, however, she soon becomes very encouraging. She even kept tabs on Bella when Edward was away on hunting trips. Evelina confirms for her family that the tracker James will not stop until he has Bella. She is there in Phoenix when Bella escapes the watchful eye of the Cullens. Biography Early life Evelina Cullen was born on September 15, 1638 in London, England in a house near the banks of the River Thames. Shortly after she was born she contracted a fever and it was believed that she would not survive it. Her mother and father were not wealthy, and all they could do for their daughter was pray that she would survive her illness. However, after three days Evelina's fever broke and she began to recover. When Evelina was nineteen years old, she met Nathaniel Williams, the son of a wealthy landowner and he instantly took a shine to her. Because of his social status, Evelina and Nathaniel courted secretly for months. Evelina loved him deeply. He was not only her beloved, but her friend, her teacher and her confidant. Reuniting with Carlisle In 1918, Evelina ended up in Chicago during the influenza epidemic. It was the ideal place for her to satiate her bloodlust but go unnoticed because a large amount of the population were already dying. She was working as a nurse in one of the Chicago hospitals and only taking blood from those who were on the brink of death. For a month or so, her deeds went unnoticed until Carlisle, who was one of the doctors at the hospital, began to grow suspicious that a number of patients had died from being drained of blood and not the Spanish influenza. Carlisle suspected Evelina, who was going by the name Eve Parker, despite the fact he had never met the nurse. Patient records of the time correlated the deaths of patients with the presence of Evelina. One evening, Carlisle confronted the nurse and was shocked to find that it was his long lost sister. Evelina was just as shocked - having thought that Carlisle would have followed in their father's footsteps. Twilight Two years prior to the beginning of the series, Evelina moved to the small town of Forks with her family. Initially, she was horrified at Carlisle's choice of town - stating that out of all the dreary town's he could choose, this was the worst. However, over the next two years she became accustomed to the sleepy town. During the cafeteria scene, Evelina was sitting with her family when Isabella Swan entered the opposite side of the room. Although the whole school had been abuzz with talk of the new addition, Evelina didn't notice Bella until she caught Edward staring at her across the crowded cafeteria with a curious look on his face. Edward quietly explained that he couldn't hear her thoughts and asked Evelina to try. New Moon Eclipse The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner Breaking Dawn Category:Cullen Coven Category:Twilight Characters Category:Vampires Category:Females